Fullmoon - I Saw You And I Still See You Right Now
by LesPromptsDePoudlard
Summary: [Le Challenge de Yunoki] Lors de la troisième année de Harry, Luna se promène dans les bois lorsqu'elle tombe sur Remus (loup qui vient de reprendre forme humaine). Romance Obligatoire.
1. Fullmoon

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

 _On se retrouve avec un challenge qui a popé un peu spontanément._

 _C'est à la demande de **Vanimia** , qui voulait écrire contre l'une d'entre nous que ce ceci est né. _

_Bady n'ayant pas forcément l'envie ni le temps c'est moi qui m'y suis essayé et voilà !_

 _Pour ceux qui connaissent, le principe est simple :_

 _Il est le même que celui des minis-prompts.  
A partir du moment où vous recevez le prompt vous avez deux semaines pour écrire un texte faisant deux mille mots maximum. _

_A noter que ce défi n'est pas officiel, il n'y a aucun formulaire à remplir pour me challenger, simplement envoyer un message privé sur notre page facebook (le lien est dans le profil)._

 _Pour les prompt, c'est Bady qu'il faut remercier, c'est elle qui les imagine._

* * *

 **Défi Prompt**

 **Auteur :** Yunoki

 **Personnages :** Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin.

 **Contexte :** Lors de la troisième année de Harry, Luna se promène dans les bois lorsqu'elle tombe sur Remus (loup qui vient de reprendre forme humaine). Romance Obligatoire.

 **Mots à placer :** "Poufsouffle est la meilleure maison de Poudlard finalement.", "Oh, qu'il est mignon."

 **Nombre de mots :** 1719 ← Sans le titre.

 **Nombre de caractères (avec espaces):** 9237

 **Nombre de caractères (sans espaces) :** 7643

* * *

 **Fullmoon**

Dans une chambre aux couleurs douces était assise une jeune femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus reconnaissables entre mille. Cette dernière chantonnait doucement tout en berçant un bébé dans ses bras, son enfant. C'était un petit garçon de quelques mois à peine, qui avait une impressionnante chevelure blonde et des yeux ambrés avec une pupille oblongue. Chaque personne qui l'aurait vu aurait dit _**«**_ _ **O**_ _ **h, qu'il est mignon ! »**_. Ce soir c'était la pleine lune et son petit n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Elle non plus ne dormirait pas ce soir, pas qu'elle ne s'inquiète mais son louveteau était plus tranquille lorsqu'elle le gardait contre elle, lui racontant des histoires fantasques et irréelles.

Tout à coup un loup hurla à la Lune, appelant ses semblables pour la nuit. Mais la sorcière ne sursauta même pas, habituée depuis des années à ce cri que certains décrivaient comme terrifiant. Comme pour répondre, Lyall couina dans ses bras, ramenant sur lui, son regard, qui l'avait quitté pour la fenêtre quelques instants plus tôt.

La jeune femme sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il répondait à son père depuis qu'il était né.

La nuit était à peine entamée mais la Lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, éclairant la forêt qui jouxtait leur maison de ses rayons diaphanes.

Lyall se montra plus agité lorsque le Loup-Garou hurla à nouveau, faisant certainement détaler les possibles proies qu'il chassait.

La jeune femme sourit et cala un peu plus son fils contre elle, frottant son nez contre son enfant pour sentir son odeur. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui dire d'une voix claire :

– Et si je te racontais une histoire mon cœur ?

Il ne lui répondit évidement pas, mais sa mère avait capté son attention, ses pieds tapants dans le vide tandis que ses mains minuscules attrapaient une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds.

– Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais raconté la première fois où j'ai su que papa était un Loup-Garou, dit-elle de sa voix rêveuse.

Elle jeta un nouveau regard au nourrisson, toujours un doux sourire aux lèvres qui s'accentua lorsqu'elle se plongea dans ses pensées tout en racontant.

– J'étais encore une petite fille à l'époque tu sais. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois que j'avais commencé ma seconde année à Poudlard et je m'émerveillais une nouvelle fois de toutes les créatures qui peuplaient le château. Malheureusement j'étais la seule à les voir, mais ce n'était pas bien grave tu sais. Je n'étais pas très appréciée, les seuls élèves qui me prêtaient un peu d'attention étaient ceux de la maison Poufsouffle et j'aurais pu me dire : « _**Poufsouffle est la meilleure maison de Poudlard finalement. »**_ mais il n'en était rien. Chaque maison à ses qualités et ses défauts, souviens-t-en toujours.

Elle fronça légèrement ses fins sourcils, ils étaient presque transparents, alors que son fils s'agitait.

– J'étais dans la maison Serdaigle, celle des Sages et Réfléchis si l'on en croit le vieux Choixpeau magique. C'est lui qui nous répartis dans chaque maison lors de notre entrée à Poudlard. Mais c'est aussi celle des Curieux et de ceux qui veulent tout connaître. Comme je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, je parlais souvent avec la Dame Grise, mais elle préfère Helena tu sais, alors si tu la rencontre ne l'appelle pas par son surnom.

Cependant la chose qui changea cette année, comme les précédentes et les suivantes, fut l'arrivée du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et oui, il s'agit bien de ton papa, mais à l'époque je l'appelais Mr Lupin. Lorsque je l'ai vu au banquet de début d'année, je n'ai pas pu manquer les quelques cicatrices sur sonvisage et qui, je le saurais bien plus tard, couvraient son corps entier. Ses vêtements étaient en très mauvais état et son manteau était beaucoup trop grand pour lui mais déjà à l'époque j'avais ressenti son charme. Évidement je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais j'étais toujours heureuse de me rendre à son cours et d'échanger quelques mots avec lui. Il était un très bon professeur tu sais, ses méthodes étaient parfois discutables pour les autres enseignants mais il ne faisait jamais de discriminations entre les maisons et les notes des élèves grimpaient à une vitesse folle.

Le bébé s'agita encore, ramenant l'attention de sa mère sur lui. Lyall possédait maintenant un doux duvet sur tout son corps et ses yeux luisaient un peu plus, prenant une teinte jaunâtre. Le Loup-Garou dehors hurla à nouveau et l'enfant couina pour répondre une nouvelle fois. Elle sourit avant d'attraper deux mèches plus longues pour lui faire une petite tresse avant de reprendre son récit.

– Quelques semaines après son arrivée, Mr Lupin se fît porter pâle à l'étonnement de beaucoup d'élèves et certains furent encore plus déçus lorsque c'est le professeur Snape qui fît cours à sa place pendant quelques jours. Il est vrai qu'il était un peu dur, mais Mr Snape n'aimait pas les idiots, ni ceux qui donnaient tout le temps une réponse. Il n'était pas très pédagogue non plus, mais lorsqu'il parlait et si on y prêtait attention, il y avait une véritable passion sous sa voix en apparence froide et traînante.

Lyall grogna un peu, ce qui ressembla plus à un miaulement et sa mère passa un doigt sur son visage poilu, caressant l'arrête de son nez en trompette avant d'appuyer légèrement sur le bout.

– Mais tu veux le fin mot de l'histoire n'est-ce pas ? Lui murmura-t-elle avant de déplacer ses doigts fins sur le ventre rebondit du petit être dans ses bras.

Très bien. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier tu sais. Les Joncheruines m'avaient joué un nouveau tour et je me retrouvais à nouveau sans chaussures pour la journée. J'avais cherché partout, de la tour Gryffondor aux cachots des Serpentards, je suis même allée dans le parc mais il n'y avait rien non plus. Pas plus chez mon ami le Calamar Géant, alors il ne me restait qu'un endroit. Je n'y étais encore jamais allée, mais ça ne veut pas dire que les Joncheruines s'en préoccupaient. Alors je suis entrée dans la Forêt Interdite, qui a l'air de n'en avoir que le nom et crois moi, il n'y à rien à craindre si tu fais attention. Je me suis longtemps promenée dans la forêt, j'ai rencontré mon premier Sombral là-bas tu sais ? Je suis restée si longtemps que j'y aie même passé la nuit et c'était la pleine lune comme ce soir. J'ai bien fait attention à ne croiser aucun Loup-Garou, ils m'auraient bien croquée autrement. Au petit matin, j'ai repris mon chemin pour retrouver le château et la nuit n'était pas tout à fait partie. Je me souviens avoir entendu un gémissement de douleur, comme si un animal était blessé. Je me suis dirigée vers le bruit en faisant attention pour ne pas faire peur à ce que je croyais être une bête apeurée. A la place je vis un Loup-Garou gémir, roulé en boule, il était pitoyable et pleins de marques de griffures le lacéraient. Je suis restée là jusqu'à ce que le soleil se montre un peu plus et que la malédiction se rompe, laissant apparaître le professeur Lupin. J'ai ôté ma cape et l'ai posé sur lui, il était épuisé et avait froid une fois son corps d'homme revenu. Je lui aie lancé un sort de réchauffement et l'aie veillé jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Lorsqu'elle eût fini son récit, la blonde baissa la tête et découvrir son enfant endormi dans ses bras. Elle se leva du fauteuil et déposa son fardeau dans le lit de bébé avant de le couvrir d'une couverture légère. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la fenêtre après une dernière caresse sur le visage redevenu doux et examina l'extérieur. Essayant de percevoir une silhouette familière, mais à travers l'épais brouillard elle n'y voyait absolument rien. Trop concentrée dans sa tâche, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas caractéristiques qui s'arrêtèrent à la porte de la chambre d'enfant.

– Luna, appela une voix douce.

Aussitôt, la blonde lunaire se retourna et sourit lorsqu'elle vit son mari, habillé d'une simple robe de chambre. La sorcière avança à pas rapide vers lui, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller leur fils et se logea contre le torse chaud qui l'attendait.

– Remus. Chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux alors que les bras de ce dernier se refermaient autour de son corps.

– Il n'a pas été trop difficile ?

– Pas du tout, répondit-elle en souriant. Il t'a répondu à chaque fois qu'il t'entendait.

Le Lupin sourit à sa femme et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel elle répondit tout en douceur. Le plus âgé la porta dans ses bras et elle laissa échapper un petit gloussement alors qu'elle entourait son cou de ses bras. Il la transporta dans leur chambre et la déposa sur le lit en douceur avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés, épuisé.  
A travers les rainures des volets ils pouvaient voir le jour commencer à se lever mais pour eux et comme tous les mois, il était temps de dormir. Remus somnolait déjà lorsque Luna rabattit la couverture sur leurs corps. La jeune femme se colla contre lui, la tête posé sur son torse alors qu'il entourait ses hanches d'un bras pour la garder près de lui.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, fatigués de leur nuit. La Pleine Lune avait un effet sur toute la famille de la maisonnée, chacun pour des raisons à la fois similaires et différentes, mais ça allait. Ce n'était pas tant une malédiction que ça au final.

 **Fin.**


	2. I Saw You And I Still See You Right Now

_Nous voici avec le texte de la challenger !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à attendre pour pas me spoiler avant que Bady ne le mette en ligne._

 _Enjoy !_

 _Et n'oubliez pas, si vous aussi vous voulez me lancer un défi, envoyez un message privé sur notre page facebook (lien sur le profil)._

* * *

 **Défi Prompt**

 **Auteur** **:** Vanimia

 **Personnages :** Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin.

 **Contexte :** Lors de la troisième année de Harry, Luna se promène dans les bois lorsqu'elle tombe sur Remus (loup qui vient de reprendre forme humaine). Romance Obligatoire.

 **Mots à placer :** "Poufsouffle est la meilleure maison de Poudlard finalement.", "Oh, qu'il est mignon."

 **Nombre de mots :** 1970 ← Sans le titre.

 **Nombre de caractères (avec espaces):** 10500

 **Nombre de caractères (sans espaces) :** 8688

* * *

 **I Saw You And I Still See You Right Now**

– Un hippogriffe, deux hippogriffes, trois hippogriffes se baladant le long du chemin, cherchaient leurs enfants que le loup avait emmenés au matin. Prétendant connaître la forêt mieux que personne, confondant créatures et hommes, il n'en avait jamais assez, les babines et la gueule béante, il se délectait des petits qu'il réussissait à enlever. La rumeur courait qu'il se trouvait dans une cabane si branlante que la pluie et le vent la rendait hurlante. Les trois comparses s'étant rendus en tel endroit, ne furent plus vus ni par deux ni par trois. Seul restait le dernier des hippogriffes qui malgré lui s'était fait voler sous son grand pif. En plus de sa descendance qu'il n'avait l'occasion d'avoir qu'une seule fois, une plume d'argent lui avait été arrachée et avait fait de lui le nouveau paria. L'hippogriffe désespéré s'était rendu chez le loup, affligé d'être ainsi brimé. Le lycanthrope se rit de lui, réduisant à néant tout espoir dans la nuit. Il s'arrêta donc cette fois en plein milieu du chemin et se laissa mourir lentement tel un pantin. Un jour qu'une femme passait par là, elle se dit « _ **Oh, qu'il est mignon que voilà !**_ ». Elle le prit donc sous son bras et l'emmena dans sa baraque pour le soigner et le consoler. Puis quand il fut remit, l'hippogriffe fut bien obligé de lui déballer tous les problèmes qui jonchaient sa courte vie. La femme, dans une rage noire qu'elle cachait derrière des traits harmonieux, se rendit à son tour chez le fripon facétieux. Sorcière de son état, elle n'eut aucun mal à le menacer en le maudissant tout bas. C'est ainsi que l'hippogriffe vola à sa guise et que le loup ne se transforma pas avant que d'obscurs lunes ne viennent le briser chaque mois en toute amertume.

La jeune fille sifflota joyeusement comme pour une suite à sa comptine. Elle virevoltait d'un pas léger entre les arbres de la forêt qui lui était normalement interdite. Mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir de se trouver exactement là où elle était ? Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait la reconnaître de toute façon en tel lieu. A mesure qu'elle avançait, la lumière du jour se faisait plus claire et les arbres s'écartaient sur son passage, diminuant en nombre et en masse.

Elle arriva enfin devant la petite maison qui, autrefois, avait dû abriter une famille, bien qu'elle fasse aujourd'hui plus peur à voir qu'autre chose. Ne se laissant pas démonter, la blonde fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte arrière qui était aussi rongée et délabrée que dans son souvenir. Elle n'eut qu'à donner un coup d'épaule sur le bois pour qu'elle ne s'écarte dans un grincement sinistre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce mais ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire et commença à monter les marches qui étaient en aussi bon état que le reste de la demeure.

Elle semblait flotter au dessus des marches, évitant celles qu'elle savait prêtes à s'effondrer et qui lui risqueraient une sérieuse entorse. D'un pas sûr, elle mit pied sur le pallier et se dirigea vers la porte du fond. La pièce dans laquelle elle entra était encore plus sombre que les autres. Les rideaux découpés en lambeaux se laissaient porter au grès de la brise et les meubles, du moins ce qu'il en restait, s'éparpillaient un peu partout sur le vieux parquet.

D'un coup de baguette, elle déblaya le chemin et tira les bouts de tissus accrochés aux fenêtres pour laisser la lumière s'introduire dans la chambre. Elle dégagea un fauteuil éventré et s'assit joyeusement dessus, prenant garde à ne pas se faire mal sur quelques ressorts qui dépasseraient et alluma un feu dans la cheminée.

La pièce se réchauffa peu à peu, emprunte d'une douce odeur de tarte à la citrouille que Luna avait emmenée avec elle. Elle commença à chantonner entre ses dents une fois de plus.

Le loup voulant venger son piètre destin, attendit à la porte de la jeune sorcière le moment opportun. Il attendit si longtemps qu'il finit par s'endormir, grave erreur de sa part car la jeune femme n'avait que cesse de le prévenir :

– « Loup, où es-tu, que fais-tu, je ne te vois plus. »

Pensant à sa chance, le vil mécréant l'attrapa par derrière tel le Grand Méchant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand ses griffes ne transpercèrent pas la chaire mais bien un être fictif, fait de fumée et de la rancœur que portaient à son égard les villageois dans leur cœur.

Alors que la rêveuse allait entamer la fin de son histoire, une étincelle rouge s'échappa de sa baguette, indiquant qu'il était plus que l'heure. Elle se releva donc, le sourire aux lèvres et se rapprocha d'un placard qui n'avait pas trop l'air détruit. Elle l'ouvrit sans attendre et ramassa le drap qu'elle savait traîner à l'intérieur. La blonde lui lança un sort pour qu'il reste bien chaud et l'emmena dans la pièce adjacente. Elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule dans un craquement peu rassurant. Un peu de poussière s'échappa du bois décrépi mais elle n'en eut que faire et continua à avancer jusqu'à la forme allongée à même le sol.

D'un geste tendre, elle recouvrit le garçon, dénué du moindre vêtement, qui tremblait de froid à ses pieds. Elle s'accroupit et le regarda chaleureusement. Il se dégageait de _celui-ci_ une aura tellement pure et innocente qu'elle ne put qu'être attendrie. La blonde posa délicatement ses doigts fins sur la joue encore un peu pale du garçon et caressa doucement la peau si jeune. Elle n'avait pas tous les jours l'occasion de _le_ voir comme ça, alors elle en profitait. Cet homme au destin si injuste méritait tellement plus que ce qu'il avait…

Le loup d'abord énervé, se rendit rapidement compte que tout le monde semblait l'ignorer. Plus personne ne le voyait, transparent qu'il était. Pourtant il était là, comme tout être physique, il était là et il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Tel était le cri de sa voix. Les jours passèrent sans qu'il ne puisse s'y soustraire. Le temps n'avait plus de sens à ses yeux alors qu'il se faisait au fur et à mesure de plus en plus vieux. Le jour de sa mort vint prématurément, comme l'eut prévu la sorcière bien auparavant. C'est alors que dans ces derniers instants, la douce voix d'une enfant vint jusqu'à lui grâce au souffle du vent. Lorsque ses paupières se fermèrent et que sa figure commença à blêmir, il entendit la fin de l'histoire soufflée dans un dernier soupir…

La jeune fille laissa sa phrase en suspend alors qu'un nouveau sourire s'esquissait sur son visage d'enfant. En voyant que l'autre commençait à s'éveiller, les cils battants, tentant d'effacer les dernières brumes du sommeil, elle effleura vaguement sa chevelure châtain clair avant de se relever et de repartir dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le garçon la rejoigne. Il passa sa tête par la porte entrebâillée et d'un pas mal assuré marcha jusqu'à elle. La nez plongé dans une tasse de thé fumante, elle le suivit de ses yeux azurés. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux dans un tic nerveux et posa ses prunelles dorées sur elle.

Il ne connaissait absolument pas cette fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui l'entourait tel un ange. Plus encore, il ne savait pas comment réagir à l'attention dont elle lui avait fait part à son réveil alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

– Remus ?

Il sursauta, n'étant pas habitué à ce qu'on mette tant de douceur dans son seul prénom. D'ailleurs, on ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom en temps normal lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Il ne se mêlait pas vraiment aux autres étudiants, il doutait même que les membres de sa propre maison sachent tous comment il s'appelait. Mais ça lui était bien égal. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était la chance qu'on lui avait accordée et grâce à laquelle il pouvait, comme tous les autres, faire des études correctes. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Dumbledore pour cela.

Il observa la jeune inconnue avec patience. Elle n'était ni petite ni grande mais plutôt menue. Habillée de vêtements fantasques, elle était un monde à elle seule. Son être tout entier semblait déjà lui raconter une histoire. Elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant en voyant qu'il était dans la lune, haussant un sourcil dans une question silencieuse.

– Merci…merci pour ce que tu as fait. Tu n'étais pas obligée…

– Je ne m'en suis pas sentie obligée, répondit-elle d'une voix fluette.

Il ne sut quoi dire.

– Je l'ai fait pour toi.

– Je…comment sais-tu pour ma condition ?

Elle l'examina quelques instant avant de répondre.

– _**Poufsouffle est la meilleure maison de Poudlard finalement**_ _._ Tu y as décidément ta place, mon cher Moony, répondit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse sans prendre en compte sa question.

– Mais, comment ? Qui es-tu ?

– Tu ne te poses pas la bonne question. La première chose qui compte c'est que je suis là pour toi…

Elle s'avança à pas feutrés comme pour ne pas le brusquer et lorsqu'elle fut tout contre lui, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il resta figé ne sachant comment réagir devant cette sibylline étrangère. Paralysé comme il l'était, il l'observa s'approcher un peu plus encore et se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ferma les yeux en posant ses lèvres rosées au coin de sa bouche. Une agréable chaleur lui traversa les entrailles comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie, quelqu'un qu'il cherchait depuis toujours et qu'il trouvait enfin. Elle se détacha de lui et pinça ses lèvres timidement. Elle lui lança un regard scintillant avant de poser son front contre le sien.

– Et la seconde…

Elle le regarda de manière si intense qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre en se sentant en même temps très à sa place.

– La plus importante…

Il osa aller cueillir un brin de poussière dans sa chevelure d'or et elle attrapa son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse se dérober. Elle fit glisser son pouce contre la fine peau et enlaça sa main dans la sienne, la ramenant jusqu'à son visage pour en embrasser le dos.

– Tu ne devras sous aucun prétexte l'oublier… Sache que…

Il posa un regard interrogateur sur elle. Puis soudain, une bouffé d'air s'engouffra dans la pièce et un vide se fit en un endroit qui commença à briller. Elle lui déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue et sépara leurs mains. A contre cœur, il la laissa s'en aller. Elle marcha à reculons, les yeux toujours ancrés dans ses propres orbes. Il ne fit pas un pas pour la rattraper et pourtant il savait au fond qu'elle lui échappait.

– Je te vois Remus. Mon loup.

Ce furent ses dernières paroles avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un tourbillon de lumière. Et dans sa tête, une mystérieuse comptine se terminait :

– Loup, où es-tu, y es-tu, qui es-tu ? Dis le moi, car maintenant, je te vois.

 **End**


End file.
